


hold it, little bunny

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, light emotional hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: “Gifts are wrapped to be unwrapped,”“How philosophical of you,” Junmyeon deadpans.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	hold it, little bunny

The door clicks just as Junmyeon dumps his clothes into the hamper.

“You could’ve at least waited until I started the shower,” Junmyeon says without turning around. He moves sideways to get closer to the shower, and stands under the shower. Their bathroom is small, it can’t fit two people comfortably near the sink area, but the shower is good enough for the both of them. He turns the taps a little, letting a thin stream of water drop, and adjusts the water temperature a little higher then he usually likes.

Baekhyun likes borderline steaming water in the shower, Junmyeon doesn’t mind it once in a while. And it has been more than a while.

“I wasn’t planning on sneaking up on you,” Baekhyun says. Junmyeon thinks the little smirk on his face suggests otherwise, but he doesn’t argue. He nods, and once the water starts heating up, he beckons the younger closer. Baekhyun wiggles out of his underwear and beams as he steps under the shower; holding Junmyeon’s hand and lacing their fingers together mostly out of habit. “You didn’t even lock the door to begin with, that’s technically an invitation.”

He doesn’t respond. Instead, he steps closer to Baekhyun, tilts his head under the shower, and watches his boyfriend stare at him. There’s a fond look on Baekhyun’s face, his skin is getting pink because of the hot water, but he doesn’t blink much as he looks Junmyeon from head to toe; his eyes linger in some places, but they don’t criticize, they don’t make Junmyeon feel insecure or uncomfortable.

Junmyeon can’t help the grin curling on his lips, can’t help it when his arms circle Baekhyun’s naked waist and bring him closer; their faces inches away.

“You’re really pretty, you know,” Baekhyun mutters. When their eyes meet, his eyes are a little round, like he’s astonished by his discovery, or maybe in awe. Junmyeon’s heart fills with warmth when they soften, the glint of promised mischief returns, but there’s fondness lingering in them. Baekhyun’s gaze drops to Junmyeon’s lips for a second, before he carefully brings his hands to Junmyeon’s back. “Handsome.”

“Mm.” Junmyeon leans closer and kisses him. Baekhyun’s lips are soft like cotton, and the running water between their bodies, between their lips, makes his lips softer, makes it easier to feel them melt.

“Oh,” Baekhyun moans against his lips, and his grip around Junmyeon tightens.

Junmyeon is no stranger to Baekhyun’s moans and their different types; a high-pitched one for when he’s frustrated; a deep, open-mouthed moan for when they’re having sex; an almost-whine, shy moan for when Junmyeon is doing everything right and he isn’t ready to admit it yet. But this one is new. This one from the back of his throat, which makes Junmyeon think he’s desperate for something, but he can’t be sure yet.

“We should finish taking a shower,” Baekhyun says when they pull away. He’s still under the shower, still getting wet continuously, and Junmyeon stares at his pink, slightly swollen lips for a beat before he nods.

But it’s hard to finish the task at hand when Baekhyun, well, doesn’t really let go of him. He stays behind Junmyeon, his mouth attached at Junmyeon’s neck first, then his shoulder, sucking fading red marks on the skin.

He doesn’t chastise Baekhyun for it, though. They wash up lazily, and leave the bathroom with steam rising from their skin and damp. As soon as they’re into a fresh set of clothes, Junmyeon finds himself being striped again — not fully though. Just his pajama shirt, all of the buttons unbuttoned, and Baekhyun’s arms wrapping around his waist.

“I just finished getting ready for bed,” Junmyeon says, pouting.

“Gifts are wrapped to be unwrapped,” is Baekhyun’s response.

“How philosophical of you,” Junmyeon deadpans. He rolls his eyes but he lets Baekhyun do whatever he wants out of habit. He doesn’t have his boyfriend stuck on him like a leech for a small moment, when they get under the sheets, and Baekhyun and his sticky hands return. The room is dimly lit by the night lamp right above the headboard, because Junmyeon can’t sleep if it’s fully dark. The orange glow of it illuminates Baekhyun’s lovely face, and intensifies how happy looks to have Junmyeon in his arms.

Junmyeon won’t pretend he doesn’t like this. He thrives under the attention, but it’d be nice if Baekhyun didn’t make him work twice for it.

When Baekhyun slowly leans upward, caressing Junmyeon’s chest absently, it’s easy to guess that he wants another kiss. 

It’s lazy this time, just lips pressing against each other, holding each other; but Baekhyun moans once more, the same, unfamiliar noise, but it’s not a syllable this time. Just a little moan which has Junmyeon’s gut stirring and heart trying to beat out of his chest. He wants to know what it means, he wants to  _ explore _ that noise like he’s done with everything Baekhyun; his body, his interests, his best photo angles, the darker side of his mind.

“I,” Baekhyun is the one to pull away first, and he gulps audibly. It seems loud in their bedroom, with no other noise to overpower it. He’s nervous, Junmyeon can tell, but that only makes  _ him _ more nervous. He stays quiet, keeps looking at Baekhyun with a neutral expression. “I have to tell you something?”

_ This is a break up conversation, _ Junmyeon thinks, and he wants to panic but Baekhyun is a solid weight on him. His heart rate picks up as he waits for a moment, and he kisses Baekhyun out of desperation.

As the bad thoughts melts away, the kiss deepens. Junmyeon lets Baekhyun’s tongue past his lips, gives himself enough freedom to get just a little turned on by the way his boyfriend’s hand teases his bare skin. Baekhyun  _ melts _ against his lips, as always; his lips freeze momentarily while Junmyeon presses insistently, he lets Junmyeon suck on his bottom lip, he feels exactly like a cloud in Junmyeon’s arms.

“Tell me,” Junmyeon says, now that he’s not panicking too much. He tries to rationalize as Baekhyun collects himself to say whatever is in his mind. There hasn’t been any hints of their relationship getting worse, they haven’t fought that much in the past month. If anything, this is the first time in two months they’ve gotten time to kiss leisurely like this. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun murmurs. “A lot.”

That’s… better than what Junmyeon expected. But it doesn’t make him less nervous. It feels like commitment, more so now than when their dynamics shifted from ‘friends with benefits’ to ‘boyfriends’ — it’s changes Junmyeon hates the most, but life seems to enjoy changing everything in his life. 

His first thought is  _ are we going to be buried in a single grave, if I say it back? _

He’s not jumping to conclusions, he’s just always thought of everything long-term. Then he reminds himself to reel it back.  _ “Hold it, little bunny,”  _ Baekhyun had laughed when Junmyeon told him his stream of thoughts,  _ “put a pause to those and think about right now. Would you want it if it were right now?” _

Would he? He looks at Baekhyun, at how he licks his lips nervously, how his teasing fingers have taken a pause.

“I’m not there yet,” Junmyeon replies honestly. His heart aches when Baekhyun deflates a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” Baekhyun reassures with a small smile. “You… Will you let me know if you decide you’ll probably never feel this way?”

There is Junmyeon’s mind again, thinking of Baekhyun crying on this very bed, nodding while Junmyeon profusely apologizes to him about not loving him; and then Baekhyun gets up, angry, takes nothing of his belongings and dashes out of the door.

It brings tears to Junmyeon’s eyes, but he blinks them away before his boyfriend can notice. 

“I’ll tell you, I promise.”

Baekhyun licks his lips again, less nervous this time, and smiles gently. “Good. That’s all I need.”

The possibility of not loving Baekhyun is scary. Baekhyun can love a dead plant if he tries, and—

He’s distracted by Baekhyun’s lips pressing a hot kiss against his neck.

“I can hear you overthinking,” Baekhyun mutters against the skin. He looks up, connects their lips briefly, then kisses him firmly after he says, “Stop that. Focus on right now.”

It’s hard to just stop and focus, when the future holds so many possibilities and the past has too many patterns, but Baekhyun helps. Junmyeon feels guilty that Baekhyun has to assure and reassure him so much, but he reminds himself that all of this isn’t a one-way road. He listens when Baekhyun’s depression gets the best of him, makes him food when he can’t get out of bed, keeps a track of what stuffed toys need to be washed when.

This isn’t a transaction, Junmyeon tells himself. It’s not a bank; nobody is keeping a record of who helped whom the most.

“Would it be weird if I say I think I might love you too?” He mutters.

“No,” Baekhyun shrugs. “It just means you broke that rationalizing wall you build up as soon as something changes.”

“I care about you a lot,” Junmyeon says after a beat. “I hope you know that.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s chest. “I hope you don’t change yourself for me, though.”

Being called out never feels good, but Junmyeon swallows the little flash of guilt and regret, with his previous partners. “I’ll try.”

“I love you.”

Junmyeon’s lips twitch upwards. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be only subaek making out but turned,,, different. i hope you like it tho!! please let me know if you do <3


End file.
